Oracle Think Tank
The Oracle Think Tank (オラクルシンクタンク Orakuru Shinku Tanku) are a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. The Oracle Think Tank is a corporation of individuals talented in magic that use their powers to predict the future. They focus less on power and more on intelligence, with cards mechanically themed around hand size, drawing, and looking at the top card(s) of your deck. Many of the cards in the Oracle Think Tank clan are designed to be female. Misaki Tokura uses Oracle Think Tank both anime (Seasons 1 and 2) and manga. Emi Sendou once used an Oracle Think Tank Trial Deck. Yuri Usui uses Oracle Think Tank in Season 2 based on Battle Sisters. Sets containing Oracle Think Tank cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (11 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (4 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (4 cards) *Extra Booster: Celestial Valkyries (35 cards) *Extra Booster: Mystical Magus (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 4: Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossoms Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Workeroid Sub-clans *Battle Sisters *Magus List of Oracle Think Tank cards Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Eclair (Elf) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tiramisù (Draw) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Waffle (Elf) *Dream Eater (Draw) (High Beast) *Emergency Alarmer (Stand) (Workeroid) *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (High Beast) *Little Witch, LuLu (Human) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Miracle Kid (Draw) (High Beast) *Psychic Bird (Critical) (High Beast) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical) (Battleroid) *Solar Maiden, Uzume (Noble) *Sphere Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya (Noble) *Victory Maker (Draw) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Candy (Elf ) *Battle Sister, Chocolat (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocoa (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cream (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lemonade (Elf) *Battle Sister, Maple (Elf) *Battle Sister, Omelet (Human) *Battle Sister, Vanilla (Elf) *Circle Magus (Human) *Crescent Magus (Human) *Dark Cat (High Beast) *Emerald Witch, LaLa (Human) *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Lipis Magus (Human) *Luck Bird (High Beast) *Machinegun Talk, Ryan (Ghost) *Moonsault Swallow (High Beast) *One Who Gazes at the Truth (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Battleroid) *Petal Fairy (Sylph) *Tetra Magus (Human) *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Ghost) *Weather Girl, Milk (Sylph) *White Hare of Inaba (High Beast) Grade 2 *Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Glace (Human) *Battle Sister, Macaron (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mocha (Human) *Battle Sister, Tart (Elf) *Blue Scale Deer (High Beast) *Briolette Magus (Human) *Cuore Magus (Human) *Faithful Angel (Angel) *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Maiden of Libra (Angel) *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Shisa (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (Battleroid) *Promise Daughter (Human) *Rock Witch, GaGa (Human) *Security Guardian (Battleroid) *Silent Tom (Ghost) *Stellar Magus (Human) *Sword Dancer Angel (Angel) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie (Elf) *Battle Sister, Fromage (Elf) *Battle Sister, Monaca (Elf) *Battle Sister, Souffle (Elf) *CEO Amaterasu (Noble) *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale (Noble) *Gentle Jimm (Ghost) *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (Noble) *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (Noble) *Hexagonal Magus (Human) *Imperial Daughter (Human) *Meteor Break Wizard (Human) *Omniscience Madonna (Workeroid) *Oracle Guardian, Apollon (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Battleroid) (Anime only) *Pentagonal Magus (Human) *Sailand Magus (Human) *Scarlet Witch, CoCo (Human) *Secretary Angel (Angel) *Sky Witch, NaNa (Human) Trivia *Most of the cards here are based on the gods/mythical creatures from Japan. *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist is a watered down version of Perfect Guards, and the only cards beside sentinel that can fully block an opponent's attack. Category:Oracle Think Tank